


Take Your Meds, Kids

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drug Withdrawal, Fluff, Just mild though, M/M, Medication, and they're prescribed drugs, maybe a little angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is a stubborn Jedi Knight who thinks he has his life together.Except sometimes he forgets to go to the pharmacy.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Take Your Meds, Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I feel meh because like... mental illness and disabilities and stuff, and I write Codywan that reflects my experiences to feel better.

When Obi-Wan went to the cupboard to get out his pill container, one of those daily ones for both morning and evening, he froze.

The day’s box was empty.

He forgot to pick up his meds.

“What’s wrong?” Cody’s voice from behind startled him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi, being a stubborn Jedi, decided to play it off. It would turn out to be a poor decision—but that would be later. “Nothing,” he said, and turned to his husband with a false little smile, hiding the pill container behind his back.

Cody, naturally, didn’t believe him, but there was still a lot of working out trauma and anxiety and learning to just communicate, on both ends, and at least he was sure Obi-Wan would tell him when he was ready, so he mirrored Obi-Wan’s smile and pecked a kiss on his cheek. “I’m going to bed early tonight,” he said. “Rex comes in tomorrow.”

“Of course, my dear,” Obi-Wan replied, and returned his own kiss to the corner of Cody’s lips, the way he knew always made Cody melt a little. “I’ll join you shortly, and go with you to pick him up.”

Cody’s smile grew a little, just before he turned around to head into the bedroom.

Obi-Wan spun back to the cupboard and reached inside, hoping in spite of himself that his medications were still there, and he simply had forgotten to fill all the boxes.

To his expected chagrin, they were not, but the datapad he used to communicate with his doctors and to refill his prescriptions at the pharmacy was. He sent in the request and vowed to pick up his meds on the way home from meeting Rex at the spaceport.

:::

He didn’t forget. He didn’t.

It was just that Rex was exhausted, and didn’t want to run any extra errands on the way home, and then after he crashed on the sofa in Cody and Obi-Wan’s apartment, the couple decided to visit Padmé and the children, Anakin being away on a mission, and then Rex commed asking where they had gotten off to and where they had moved the caf, and….

Okay. So he forgot.

He remembered at 1900, and thought that maybe he could still make it to the pharmacy before they closed, but after checking the open hours he realized he was already too late.

That was about when the withdrawal symptoms started.

It began with just a buzzing in his head and hands if he moved suddenly, and progressed throughout the evening until he had the mildest of headaches pressing behind his eyes.

“Augh,” he sighed, trying to pull three mugs down from their shelf in an effort to make hot chocolate. They clattered together just a little, which didn’t help much with the tingling or the headache.

“Alright, _cyare_?” Cody asked, and was behind him in an instant, hands on Obi-Wan’s elbows.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied, turning to give Cody a grateful smile. “I’m quite alright.”

Cody frowned, raised an eyebrow, but didn’t push, only leaned to press a kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Whatever you say,” he murmured into Obi-Wan’s skin, in that way that vibrated and tickled just slightly, and then pulled away. “Spicy?” he added, eyeing the mugs and the powdered chocolate mix with an excited anticipation Obi-Wan could never resist, even though he hated mixing spicy and sweet.

“Anything for you, my love.”

That evening, curled in Cody’s arms on the sofa, watching a holovid with Rex, Obi-Wan leaned his head against Cody’s shoulder and whispered, “Will you remind me to go to the pharmacy tomorrow? I believe it’s time to pick up my refills.”

Cody lowered his face so his cheek pressed against Obi-Wan’s, and Obi-Wan felt his smile. “Yes, of course.”

:::

The next morning, however, Obi-Wan woke up with the pressure still in his head, not truly painful but definitely there, and unexpectedly exhausted. Cody was still asleep, on his side facing Obi-Wan, so after getting up to have a small snack and a cup of tea, Obi-Wan crawled back into bed, pressed a little closer to his husband, and fell back asleep.

:::

“Have you gone to the pharmacy yet?” Cody asked. It was about noon, and neither of them were busy today, so after Obi-Wan’s snack they both slept in until Rex, forever the younger brother, came in to talk Cody into a match of pugil. Cody’s team won, and although Obi-Wan wasn’t there he suspected it was because Cody was unafraid of choosing brothers he knew could fight, while Rex was too kind and never wanted a brother to be “last pick”.

“No,” Obi-Wan replied, looking up from his book, and earned himself another raise of the eyebrow. “I’m not feeling well,” he added, and he meant it defensively but it came out as more of a complaint.

“I figured,” Cody replied. “Two days of withdrawals will do that.” He came around behind Obi-Wan and settled his fingertips against Obi-Wan’s temples, not massaging, just there, gentle.

Obi-Wan melted beneath Cody’s hands. “You weren’t supposed to know,” he grumbled anyway.

“Unfortunately for you, watching after Rex for all these years I notice things.” He planted a kiss at the top of Obi-Wan’s head. “Do you want to come with me to pick them up, or would you like me to go on my own?”

“Would you?” Obi-Wan asked, and Cody had to bite back a smirk at the almost-whine.

“Anything for you, _cyare_.”

:::

When Cody came home, Obi-Wan’s head still buzzed at sudden movement, but it felt nice for Cody to squeeze behind him on the sofa and hold him as he pretended to read and instead fell asleep.


End file.
